1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor comprising an electroconductive support, and a photoconductive layer formed thereon, comprising an aromatic polycarbonate resin as an effective component. In addition, the present invention also relates to the above-mentioned aromatic polycarbonate resin with charge transporting properties.
2. Discussion of Background
Recently organic photoconductors are used in many copying machines and printers. These organic photoconductors have a layered structure comprising a charge generation layer (CGL) and a charge transport layer (CTL) which are successively overlaid on an electroconductive support. The charge transport layer (CTL) is a film-shaped layer comprising a binder resin and a low-molecular-weight charge transport material (CTM) dissolved therein. The addition of such a low-molecular-weight charge transport material (CTM) to the binder resin lowers the intrinsic mechanical strength of the binder resin, so that the CTL film is fragile and has a low tensile strength. Such lowering of the mechanical strength of the CTL causes the wearing of the photoconductor or forms scratches and cracks in the surface of the photoconductor.
Although some vinyl polymers such as polyvinyl anthracene, polyvinyl pyrene and poly-N-vinylcarbazole have been studied as high-molecular-weight photoconductive materials for forming a charge transporting complex for use in the conventional organic photoconductor, such polymers are not satisfactory from the viewpoint of photosensitivity.
In addition, high-molecular-weight materials having charge transporting properties have been also studied to eliminate the shortcomings of the above-mentioned layered photoconductor. For instance, there are proposed an acrylic resin having a triphenylamine structure as reported by M. Stolka et al., in "J. Polym. Sci., vol 21, 969 (1983)"; a vinyl polymer having a hydrazone structure as described in "Japan Hard Copy '89 p. 67"; and polycarbonate resins having a traiarylamine structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,517, 4,806,443, 4,806,444, 4,937,165, 4,959,288, 5,030,532, 5,034,296, and 5,080,989, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent applications Nos. 64-9964, 3-221522, 2-304456, 4-11627, 4-175337, 4-18371, 4-31404, and 4-133065. However, any materials have not yet been put to practical use.
According to the report of "Physical Review B46 6705 (1992)" by M. A. Abkowitz et al., it is confirmed that the drift mobility of a high-molecular weight charge transporting material is lower than that of a low-molecular weight material by one figure. This report is based on the comparison between the photoconductor comprising a low-molecular weight tetraarylbenzidine derivative dispersed in the photoconductive layer and the one comprising a high-molecular polycarbonate having a tetraarybenzidine structure in its molecule. The reason for this has not been clarified, but it is suggested that the photoconductor employing the high-molecular weight charge transporting material produces poor results in terms of the photosensitivity and the residual potential although the mechanical strength of the photoconductor is improved.
Coventionally known representative aromatic polycarbonates are obtained by allowing 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (hereinafter referred to as bisphenol A) to react with a carbonate precursor material such as phosgene or diphenylcarbonate. Such polycarbonates made from bisphenol A are used in many fields because of excellent characteristics, such as high transparency, high heat resistance, high dimensional accuracy, and high mechanical strength.
For example, this kind of polycarbonate resin is intensively studied as a binder resin for use in an organic photoconductor in the field of electrophotography. A variety of aromatic polycarbonate resins have been proposed as the binder resins for use in the charge transport layer of the layered photoconductor.
As previously mentioned, however, the mechanical strength of the aforementioned aromatic polycarbonate resin is decreased by the addition of the low-molecular-weight charge transporting material in the charge transport layer of the layered electrophotographic photoconductor.